


Meant To Be

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/"></a><b>harryron100</b>'s prompt: Jaded</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To Be

**Title:** Meant To Be  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Jaded  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/ None  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for looking this over.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Meant To Be

~

Filch muttered as he stalked miscreants. It had been a trying day, and even Mrs. Norris had disappeared, tired of his grumbling.

Instinct made him glance out a window and onto the moonlit grounds.

High in the bright night sky were two figures on brooms, flying a complicated dance. As he watched they swooped closer, until finally their profiles met for a long, passion-filled moment.

When the brooms plummeted they broke apart, laughing and swooping.

Filch snorted. Potter and Weasley again. He shrugged, continuing his patrol. Even his jaded mind knew there were some couples who were meant to be.

~


End file.
